Lilith Van Hellscream
Lilith Van Hellscream is a 2012-introduced and cartoon-only character. She is a human and a student at New Salem High. Lilith is the niece of the famed monster hunter Van Hellscream and attempts to follow in his footsteps. Lilith is a born leader, an intelligent manipulator with a huge ego, and has a propensity for flamboyancy. Her closest friends are two muscular fellow students, who comply with her orders and demands often. Nonetheless, Lilith is not evil. She has a conscience and will listen to it if her actions cause undue consequences to others. Portrayers She is voiced in English by Kate Higgins. Character Personality Lilith is cunning, sneaky, and somewhat snobbish, making her in similar in personality to Cleo de Nile. However, she is also capable of showing genuine concern when trouble brews. When she found out Holt was going to get the Trick-or Treatment, she had a look of surprise on her face and relented, informing the normies at the party that she thought monsters were evil. Appearance Lilith has dirty blonde hair that is pulled back in an apparent low ponytail. She has teal eyes and has a beauty mark near the upper right corner of her lip. Her attire is a resemblance to her uncle's, with a leopard print button-up top, greenish gold leggings, and black, high-heeled boots that rise right above her knees. Lilith also wears a dark brown belt, a red sash that is shown to have bullets in the pockets, and a matching choker. At some points, she wears a monocle over her left eye, also reminiscent of her uncle. Relationships Family The famous and notorious Van Hellscream is Lilith's uncle. Friends Lilith's closest allies are her goons, who are unwaveringly loyal to her. Since the events of "Ghouls Rule", Lilith found her monster counterpart in Cleo de Nile, who, like her, struggles to live up to family expectations of leadership, is marginally willing to use others to accomplish her goals, and has a sense for the finest of fashion. The moment they met, they recognized they were kindred spirits despite being the leading figures in their respective groups' growing hostility towards each other. With a bit of pushing by Cleo's friends, Lilith and Cleo managed to use their newfound friendship to establish peace. Appearances In "Ghouls Rule", Lilith was the ones who ordered to vandalize and vandalized Monster High twice and their own school twice plus one attempt, all five times aided by her goons. The attacks on Monster High were meant to provoke the monsters, while the attacks on their own school were meant to make the monsters look bad. Timeline * June 28, 2012 - Screenshots of "Ghouls Rule" featuring Lilith Van Hellscream are found on Flickr, revealing her existence. * August 17, 2012‎ - Lilith Van Hellscream's name is revealed in the Gory Gazette. * October 9, 2012 - Lilith Van Hellscream makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Ghouls Rule". Gallery Lilith1.jpg Lilith4.jpg 049179504-monster-high-mega-monsterparty.jpg Ghouls rule group.jpg holt9.jpg lilithfunny2.jpg lilith8.jpg lilith5.jpg Concept art - Lilith sheet.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:Generation 1 characters